Plastique
by comicbookfan23
Summary: AU - Season 8 - 2/13 - On his first day as a reporter for the Daily Planet, Clark embarks on his first case after an explosion occurs from outside the building. Little does he know that there's more to it than meets the eye! SLASH!
1. The Cast

**The Cast**

Tom Welling – Clark Kent

Allison Mack – Chloe Sullivan

Erica Durance – Lois Lane

Aaron Ashmore – Jimmy Olsen

Cassidy Freeman – Tess Mercer

Justin Hartley – Oliver Queen/Green Arrow

Sam Witwer – Davis Bloome

**Supporting Cast**

Jessica Parker Kennedy – Bette Sans Souci

Nathan Dashwood – Tommy Walker


	2. First Day At Work Is Always the Worst

**Author's Note(s):** Firstly, I just like to say that from now on, I'm going to add a little more drama to Clark and Ollie's relationship by adding Davis Bloome (Sam Witwer) into the mix. I think Sam Witwer is super sexy and love the idea of a love triangle between the three. I do apologize to those who just want it to be Clark and Ollie but there's more to it this way! ;)

Secondly, I don't know when I'm throwing it in but I'm also going to throw in a mpreg storyline between my lead couple! I've read several good stories about mpreg and I was thinking of putting it into this but please, if you don't like the idea PLEASE!! tell me and I won't consider it.

Thank you and enjoy the episode, (which I think you definitely will!)

* * *

**The Daily Planet, Metropolis**

It's early Monday morning and reporters are rushing from office to office, on the phone or tapping away at their keyboards as the Daily Planet's newest recruit, Clark Kent, makes his way to the basement to start his first day as a fellow reporter. Donning a red-chequered shirt, faint blue jeans and plain black shoes, Clark observes the busy scene before looking down at his press card: 'CLARK KENT – REPORTER' which also has his picture above it, smiling so brightly. When he told Ollie the news and showed him his card, Ollie gave him a glistening smile and told him that it captures his handsome features perfectly and that he'd make an excellent reporter. That is exactly what Clark needed to hear to boost his confidence for his first day.

Clipping it to this shirt pocket Clark takes a deep breath, whispers, "You can do this Clark," before heading down the stairs and into the "Basement", which Chloe, Jimmy and Lois have come to name it.

Scanning the computer screen with a raised brow Lois Lane, wearing a silk blouse, a black pencil skirt and black high-heels, seems to be onto something as Clark makes his entrance, letting out a fake cough to get her attention. Lois turns away from the screen and takes a good look at the one standing in front of her, "Wow Clark, high points for punctuality but what's with the wardrobe malfunction?"

"What?" Clark asks innocently, looking down on himself to check what's she talking about. _It seems alright to me, even Ollie approved of it_, he reasons in his head but doesn't speak it out loud, "This is a nice shirt. Ollie suggested it," he defends himself, standing tall to make his point known.

Lois can obviously see this defence, standing up to him and quickly explaining her point, "Well _he_ would but you can't meet human resources, who will be here any minute, looking like "Ronny Lumberjack"."

Clark observes himself anxiously before getting her point, his face in seriously worried mode. Lois looks around and stops at a certain something on the other side of the room, "Hold on." She then casually walks over to a clothes valet, holding something wrapped in plastic, and picks it up. The reporter, who the clothes valet belongs to, reverts his eyes from his screen and calls out to her, "Hey! Personal space, Lane! Remember?"

"GQ here needs some road-side assistance, I'm going to borrow him your spare," Lois retorts in her usual, feisty manner, before giving him her raised eyebrow as she returns to Clark who's watched the whole scene with a slight smile on his face, "Come with me." She replies as she gently grabs Clark by the wrist and pulls him along with her.

"Don't tell me I have to wear a tie?" Clarks asks defensively as Lois continues to pull him along, "Always dress for success, Smallville. There's no time for the men's room, let's dress in here." Looking at where she's leading him Clark speaks up again, "Lois? A phone booth isn't exactly private," but Lois interrupts pushing him inside, "Just work with me Smallville, just change." And with that, she closes the door on him.

"Lucky for you it's a slow news day and I was at my desk," Lois replies, her back towards the door as she waits for Clark to finish dressing, "Otherwise you could've spent you entire career nicknamed 'Farmboy' or 'Flannel Man'."

"Hey Lois," a passing reporter greets as Lois nods back before continuing her talk with Clark, "Trust me the news business can be brutal and you don't want to _bomb_ on your first day."

Coming out of the phone booth Clark adjusts his cufflinks before standing up straight for Lois to check him out, "So, how do I look Lois?"

The intrepid reporter swings around on her high-heels and for the first time she's utterly speechless, "Erm…uh…?" She splutters, not knowing what to say as Clark stands tall and positively…_handsome_? She shakes the thoughts away and shows off her trademark grin, "You look good Smallville."

Clark's eyebrows crease as her words puzzle him before she steps forward and buttons up the top one for him. Suddenly the whole Daily Planet shakes and she unintentionally falls into his arms, who wrap around her body to protect her from any impending danger. As the shakes start to cease, they let go from their protective embrace and look around to see if anyone's in need of assistance or if anything's damaged.

Lois walks up to the office's window and looks through, seeing that everyone's a little panicked and, _thank god_, not hurt as she speaks out to Clark, not turning to face him, just as he super-speeds out of there, "So much for the slow news day." She then picks this moment to turn round but finds herself standing alone, "Clark?"

Outside Clark comes across the source of the rumbling and gazes in devastation at the sight. He can see medics helping out victims from their wrecked cars, blood evident on their injured bodies, while fires rage from several car engines while the fire-men try their best to dampen them. As he pursues on, a hastening teenager with a skateboard brushes past him and as Clark turns, he can see in the boy's wide eyes, shock and distraction. Nearby an overturned bus, its windows smashed and a fire burning wildly inside, is housing several survivors of the crash as they struggle to get out, screaming for help but not being heard as the medics and firemen are distracted from the other crash survivors and the fires.

With his unconquerable will to help others overtaking Clark marches vigorously to the roof of the bus and, with his obvious Herculean strength, rips out a large hole big enough for the survivors to escape while the smoke from the fires give him perfect cover.

"Give me your hand. Get as far away from the bus as you can," he tells them as he lends them a hand from out of the bus, always looking around to see if there are any more people left behind. Just as he's about to walk away, his sharp eyes spot something, a bloodied hand underneath some parts of the bus as he eagerly rushes in to assist.

Soon the police join the scene as their car sirens wail to a stop, several clicks away from the accident just as Clark carries out the unconscious woman in his arms, unbeknownst to him that she's actually Tess Mercer, the new CEO of Luthorcorp. Gradually awaking from the rhythm of bouncing in Clark's arms, Tess opens her eyes slowly to smile at the man who saved her life, "Guess this is my stop," she replies, an obvious tone in her voice which makes Clark feel relatively uneasy. He smiles back at her nonetheless as he continues to carry her to safety.

* * *


	3. The Aftermath & A New Face in Town

As the firemen continue to fight the fires that are erupting from several of the cars' engines and from inside the bus, the medics are busy healing and fixing up the wounded whilst a crowd gathers to understand what exactly is going on, Chloe appears from behind them and eases her way through to the front to see what's going on. Looking in disbelief at the horror that's in front of her, her eyes fix on a disorientated teenage girl who's trying to find her feet but keeps falling back down. Seeing this Chloe rushes in to help, brushing past the barricades and crouches down, placing a soft hand on the top of her back.

"Are you okay?" She asks towards the girl before lifting her head back up and calling out, "Can somebody help us please!" Searching around in a worried gaze her face lightens when she sees a particular medic seeking out any wounded, calling out to him in the process, "Over here!"

That seizes his awareness as he nods and hastens towards her and the wounded girl who's still coughing from the effects of the smoke. Chloe replies a quick "hi" to the medic but he retorts worryingly to the girl, "Was she on the bus?" He asks, placing his bag beside him as he knelt down to meet the girl's eyes.

"I don't know," Chloe simply answers, the medic passing a small oxygen tank for her to hold while he turns his attention back to the girl, "Can you hear me? What's your name?" He asks, his concern evident in his soft voice.

"Bette," the girl replies through small gasps as the medic prepares the oxygen for her, "You've taken in quite a lot of smoke so I'm going to give you some fresh air, okay?" He then secures the oxygen mask around her mouth and turns the handle a little bit, "Take slow, deep breaths and try to stay calm, okay?"

As Bette takes her breaths Chloe can only marvel at the medic as he continues his routine, "I'm going to check you over, see if everything's okay."

While he's doing that Bette reaches out and takes Chloe's hand, which is firmly gripped on the oxygen tank's handle, into her own, "Hang in there Bette," Chloe comforts, as the medic persists on checking her over, "You're doing fine."

"You're doing great Bette," the medic decides to add before taking a glance at Chloe, "You too," he replies, his face breaking into a reassuring smile, revealing a dimple.

"Thank God you heard me,"

"You're pretty hard to miss," he replies before his attention's back on Bette, "Well Bette, after breathing all that smoke you're going to be okay but I suggest you go to Met. General Hospital just to make sure. Do you think you can make it to my rig?" He asks, pointing the direction of where he wants her to go.

She can only nod as both Chloe and the medic help her to her feet, "I can take it from here," he tells Chloe who quickly nods, "Yes of course."

Wrapping an arm round Bette's waist he looks back at Chloe, "Thanks…erm…"

"Chloe."

"Davis. You'd make a great wingman Chloe, I mean wing person. Thank you for your help." He then proceeds to offer her another smile before leading Bette to his rig, leaving Chloe to smile back at him.

After examining him another medic points him towards the ambulance as Clark approaches from behind, carrying a little girl in a white dress holding a teddy bear close to her chest as he comforts her with words of support, "You're going to be okay. You're going to be alright." Her slight whimpering suggests that she's not badly injured, just shook up. Sitting her down gently on the stretcher, Clark turns his attention to the medic, "She's a little shaken up."

"Alright, let me have a look at her." The medic then proceeds with his normal routine, checking her all over to make sure she's okay. In the meantime Clark decides to ask him a few questions, "There was a woman…with red hair. I helped her out of the bus and the paramedics took her, do you know if she's alright?"

"There have been a lot of people coming in and out but the seriously injured are at the hospital. You should try there." The medic replies, moving down to the girl's legs to check for anything out of the ordinary.

"Thank you," Clark sighs, looking down at the girl to see she's looking back at him and gives her a consoling smile.

"Hey Clark!" The sound of Chloe's voice reverting his gaze from the girl's as he can see her coming across from some of the wreckage. Thinking that she was also involved in the accident, Clark hurries to her side, the concern clear in his voice, "Chloe? Are you okay?"

Noticing the worry Chloe nods her head, "I'm fine Clark. I just got here. I just helped this girl who came out from that bus. What happened here?"

Just at that moment Davis appears from around the back of the ambulance and catches sight of Chloe talking to a rather attractive man, his face breaking into that smile again as he gazes upon him but it soon fades once the man's hands are holding her gently by her upper arms, as she explains herself.

"I heard there was a bomb on the bus but I haven't had the chance to check it out yet." He replies as they both start to walk away from the scene.

Chloe then tries to lighten the mood, "Even a dress shirt can't hide the hero in you Clark. Heck of a first day at the office."

"That's why I'm there so I can be around to help more people. Working at the Daily Planet I'll be able to hear about every crisis when it happens."

As they walk off a slightly crushed Davis watches them before he heads into the front of the ambulance to take the injured to the hospital.

Turning to face Chloe Clark replies with an unfortunate sigh, "I just wish that you were there with me." He then places his hands on his hips, "You know, now that Lex isn't running things, you could," but Chloe cuts in his offer, "Yeah, I've spent almost my entire life praying to the gods of journalism," she says shaking her head, "It might be kind of nice to try something new, you know? See how it feels." She gives him a heartening grin to let him know that she's totally okay with her decision.

"Now you're ready for a change?" He nods at her pronouncement yet doesn't see her looking down at her "ring" she got from Jimmy on the night that the DDS took her away. Clark, however, hasn't been told about the "engagement" as Chloe softly bits her bottom lip, "Actually, pretty…big…changes," she starts as Clark's cell's bleeps, indicating that he's got a text message. Opening it up the text reads: "**911, where are you?**" and it's been sent by Lois, "Apparently the goddess of journalism's wondering where I am."

"With Lois on the case, it's gonna be harder for you to duck away and save the day," Chloe replies with a big grin on her face.

Clark reassures her with a smile and raised eyebrows, "If I could keep my secret from you Chloe, I think I can handle your cousin."

"Good luck with that. Look Clark, I've gotta go," this reverting Clark's attention from writing a text message back, "Tell Lois that I said to take it easy on you." She then backs away and disappears into the crowd. Clark watches as she leaves, pondering about what he said about keeping his secret from revealing itself in front of Lois.

**The Daily Planet**

Returning to the basement Clark looks over the place to Lois who's already spotted him and is making her way over to him, "Whoa Clark, are you okay? What happened?" She asks with a lot of concern in her voice for someone who thinks of him as a "little brother".

"Why? Were you worried about me?"

Lois shakes her head to his response, "Err, no, I'm trying to chase down the lead of this story. I don't wanna have to chase after you too." She looks at him with a devilish grin on her face, "Hey, did you happen to hear anything while you were out there making your ash-angels?"

"Actually I did," he replies matter-of-factly, "The police think the bomb's a misfire as there weren't any casualties."

"Doesn't feel like a misfire to me," Lois retorts with a negative look on her face. Turning to her desk she picks up her notepad and pen, "Alright, who's your source?"

"I'm sorry Lois, I didn't get a name. I was too busy, you know, helping people."

In a sigh of frustration Lois puts the pen and pad back down, "Okay, rule no.1: "Always know your source"." She then gives him a firm smile.

"I understand," Clark starts, stepping a little closer to Lois, "Look you're gonna teach a class on Lois Lane's rule of reporting, I think I'll take my chances."

Lois looks back as though she's hurt at his words of her reporting skills, her arms crossed over her chest, and is about to retort when a man in a suit approaches from behind, "Boss wants to see you, now."

Clark nods to Lois, making her see his point. Lois straightens herself up and unleashes a big grin, "Okay, my first official meeting with our latest leader."

The man in the suit smirks, "Not you," before leaning his head in the direction of Clark, "Kent."

Clark's head jerks upward, as though an idea's just popped into his head, wondering why the boss would want to see _him_. And on his first day as well.

"Oh," Lois grunts as she takes another look at Clark, "Well, you gonna have to clean yourself up. Err, Rule no.2: "Always make a good first impression and don't screw up with the boss"." She then stops for a moment, making sure that's everything, before smiling back at Clark.

"I think that's two rules," Clark rectifies her.

Lois stares for a moment and then simply retorts, "Whatever. Try not to get fired on your first day, okay?" A fake grin still on her chops.

Clark takes her words in for account before taking a deep breath and turns to leave for the boss's office. Lois looks back at him and wonders what Clark's got that she hasn't, knowing full well that she's been there longer than he has and has more experience.


	4. Clark meets Tess & Chloe's Offer

As Clark enters the boss's office he's welcomed by a huge bunch of yellow roses sitting in a glass vase on the desk and a red-haired woman with her back to him, looking out of the window.

"Have a seat Mr. Kent." The woman replies, not turning away from the window. Closing the door quietly behind him Clark makes his way to her desk, a hand on his stomach to ease the butterflies that were busy fluttering around in there.

Before he even reaches the desk though to take a seat, the woman spins on her heels and is revealed to him as the same woman he saved from the bus just moments ago. His eyes blink and his mouth opens to speak but nothing comes out, too speechless to come up with anything. Seeing this the woman paces up to him, her hand extending in order for them to shake, her swift moment sending the scent of the yellow roses in his direction, "Tess Mercer, acting CEO of Luthorcorp."

"Err," Clark manages to get out, pointing softly at Tess, "You're my boss?" His eyebrows raised to back up his question, his hesitation evident to her.

"You weren't this shy when I was the "damsel in distress" Kent. Don't tell me you're intimidated by a powerful woman?" She asks, her face breaking into a cheeky grin.

"No I, I," he takes this moment to shake her hand, "I'm just surprised to see you back to work so soon."

"Oh I have big shoes to fill," she lets go and puts her hands behind her back, "And the paramedics said I was fine."

"It's weird, isn't it. That the CEO of Luthorcorp is taking the bus to work?" His questioning eyebrows returning to taunt her somehow.

"I'm going "green", she announces, leaning in closer as though she's whispering, "You know, doing what I can to save the planet but for the sake of the shareholders, we should keep that amongst ourselves." She smirks, which leaves Clark to smile back.

"It seems like we were "destined" to meet. I already had you on my "to do" list today," she replies in such a way that it causes Clark to feel quite awkward.

_I hope she doesn't mean what I think it might mean. Ollie would definitely have something to say about that_.

Tess smiles at what he might be thinking and smiles, turning away from him and slowly walks in front of the yellow roses, "Lex's told me a lot about you."

The mere mention of Lex makes Clark uneasy, wondering if he's gone as far enough as to tell her his most prized secret. He smirks, huffing under his breath before answering, "Not much to tell really."

Turning back round Tess rest a hand on her hip while the other on the table, "He said you had a thing for saving people? And after this morning I'd say that's true. Ever since Lex's disappearance, I have used all of Luthorcorp's researches to find him." She steps a little closer to him.

"Do you have any leads?"

"The world's a big place…I was hoping his _good _friend could tell me where to look?" The large smile appearing once again on her face.

Lex Luthor. A friend? Clark and Lex haven't been _good_ friends in a long time as he makes sure Tess knows it too, "The Lex Luthor I knew disappeared years ago. It's been a long time since we were _friends_." He shows off a small, reassuring smile before continuing, "I wouldn't know where to look."

Watching him for a moment with those piercing green eyes, as though trying to figure him out, she smiles, "Fair enough, but if you do think of something, please give me a call" she turns back to her desk to pick something, "And Clark, you were extraordinary out there. Thank you for saving my life." She then hands over her card. He takes it with another small smile before heading back to the door but before he leaves, he turns back round, "I know this job consumed Lex's life, I'd hate to see the same thing happen to you." He then leaves, closing the door behind him.

Tess stands there on the spot for the moment, motionlessly, pondering about his words before her blonde assistant makes her entrance, looking back at the departing Clark.

"Handsome," She grins, stepping up to Tess.

"And a liar. He's hiding something."

"I'll have someone watch him."

"No, I shall keep an eye on him _personally_." The assistant then hands over the folder in her hand before nodding, then exits her office in the swift manner. Tess smirks as she leaves, wondering what she might find out about this Clark Kent.

**Metropolis General Hospital**

In Accident and Emergency Chloe's waiting patiently for Bette to come out from one of the doctors as others are busy with the other patients that were in this morning's accident. After what seems like ages Chloe sees Bette coming from down the hallway, her bag on her shoulder as she stands up to meet her.

"Hi, the doctor says I'm okay but my head still feels a little "hectic"," Bette replies softly, stopping just short of Chloe, who stands up with something wrapped in paper.

"Well I thought you might be hungry but unfortunately it's Meatloaf Monday but I did manage to score some cheese fries." She then gestures her arms in a "thank you" manner before sitting back down next to Bette.

"Are you kidding me? I'm so hungry I would practically eat anything. Thank you," Bette laughs, opening up the paper and taking a bite out of it.

"I'm. err, surprised that your parents aren't here."

Bette stops eating, wiping a smidgen of the food from the side of her mouth before turning to face Chloe, "It was really cool, what you did back there and everything but that doesn't mean I have to tell you my life story, okay?" She replies in a soft but somewhat persistent manner.

"I wasn't asking," Chloe replies, her face beaming but obviously shows a little hurt.

Seeing the look on her face Bette gives in, not wanting to cause discomfort between the two of them, "I haven't seen them in years. I'm been kind of in-between homes right now, if you know what I mean?"

Chloe, surprised at what she's just heard, sits for a second before gesturing to the soda machine, "You know what, why don't I get you a soda? To wash that down," she then strolls herself over to the soda machine, unbeknownst that a new friend's about to greet her.

Davis appears from one of the corridors and notices Chloe picking out a soda and eagerly makes his way over to say hello, "Hey."

Chloe spins to the direction of the voice, "Davis, hi." Her face beaming again as he moves closer to her.

"How is she?" He nods his head towards Bette, who's still taking a bite of the sandwich that Chloe gave her.

"She's okay, a clean bit of health but I've just found out that she's just a street kid," her smiling face slowly turning into a worried one, "So I was gonna drop her off at the city shelter tonight," she then shrugs, that not really being her answer.

Davis shakes his head, "She's a 15-year-old girl Chloe, do you really think she'll be safe dropped off at the shelter? You're not very street-wise, are you Chloe." He then looks back at Bette, who's just about finished her food.

"I was just trying to help," Chloe replies sympathetically, her eyes not moving from Davis, "If you have any other ideas then please, step up and do something."

Davis nods, showing off a small, dimpled smile before passing her and sitting down next to Bette, who looks up from her finished snack, "So I hear you need a place to stay?"

Bette looks straight at Chloe, annoyed at the fact that she told that to someone, who gives her a "Well?" look with her eyebrows. Rolling her eyes Bette glances at Davis, "No, not really."

Slightly defeated Davis tries again, "Well, if you did, I have a friend and she runs a home and it's pretty nice."

"Is she some kind of religious kook because I don't really roll with the holy," but Davis interjects with his dimpled smile, "It's nothing like that. She helps girls learn some skills, score a job. I can get you an application?"

She gives him a look that suggests that she doesn't want his help, "Or you can forget it, it's your choice?" He asks, accompanied by another dimpled smile.

Stepping forward seeing as this is getting them nowhere Chloe gives her an offer, "Look Bette, you can stay with me tonight, if you need to."

"You're nice Chloe, kinda like a girl scout, but I don't want to be your latest merit badge."

"Okay, well I've done all that I can do here so I'm thinking I should head home," Chloe replies, picking up her bag from the side of the seat, "I just thought you wanted a safe place to stay tonight." She emphasises beginning to walk away when Bette speaks out, "But will I still be a free agent?"

"Only if you think about Davis' offer." She turns back, holding her bag firmly on her shoulder. Bette slowly turns her head to face Davis, who returns her look with a smirk, before looking back at Chloe, "Okay, I'm in."

Chloe smiles triumphantly, "Okay, let's go."

As Bette dumps what's left of her food in the bin, she follows Chloe out of the hospital as Davis watches them with a smile, leaning back in his chair, proud of what's just happened.


	5. Clark & Lois Investigate!

**Crime Scene Outside the Daily Planet**

"That new boss, she really came out of nowhere," Clark replies as he and Lois make their way to the scene, the latter falling slightly behind.

"Well, you tell me. You're the one who's spent all of your time with her," Lois retorts with some meaning behind it.

"She just wanted to welcome me aboard," Clark defends, trying to figure out where Lois' going with this.

"Don't try to keep secrets from me Clark. Tess Mercer's just a pimple in Prada. There's no way she'd just roll out the welcome mat for a coffee boy who so happens to be dating one of the world's wealthiest men," Lois retorts again, both finally stopping just short of the barricades that are surrounding the crime scene.

"Wow, I didn't think my relationship with Ollie had anything to do with it?" Clark asks, putting his hands into his pockets.

"I think you're about to lose some teeth if you don't tell me what she said," Lois now threatens yet Clark doesn't sense any real intimidation behind it.

"Come now Lois, you're starting to sound like Ollie when he's _jealous_," Clark smiles, loving the fact that he can tease her at moments like this.

"Jealous?" She asks with a fake smile, "Of you? Please, that would be like Willie May being jealous of a bat boy." Clark gives her a look with the eyebrows, wondering what she's getting at before she produces a real smile, "Watch and learn Smallville." She then eyes the police officer who's standing guard behind the barricade, with his arms folded and with a look that suggests that nothing's going to make him budge.

Stepping forward Lois takes an attempt to sway the guard, "Hi, Lois Lane of the Daily Planet. Care to show me around?"

"No persons or press allowed!" The guard answers sternly, his stance never shifting from its spot.

Clark looks away, trying not to laugh at Lois' attempt at getting answers as she turns around on her heels and walks slowly back, her smile still painted on her face and trying to show that her ego's damaged, "Still in a mess?" Clark asks, still trying not to break in laughter.

"I'm just getting started," Lois retorts through clenched teeth before pursuing the guard again, "Excuse me? Do you like baseball?" The guard's still not breaking, "Who's your favourite player because I can get you a signed photograph of anyone you want, you just have to do me this tiniest favour."

"Sorry Miss, no-one's allowed in."

"What's your name, officer?"

"Officer Derek."

While Lois tries to mingle her way into the crime scene Clark shakes his head at her ridiculous endeavour and steps forward a little bit before putting his superhuman hearing to good use. As he homes in on the exploded bus, he hears two male voices talking about the bomb in question, "Are you sure? No mistake?"

"I'm absolutely 100% positive!"

The other man then talks into his radio, "Sir, we've found evidence that there's no explosive material whatsoever inside or outside this bus. No residue, no detonator, there's nothing. There's absolutely no bomb on this bus."

Clark stops at the sound of Lois' distant voice as she calls out to him, "Wake up Smallville. Our cop's as stiff as a starched uniform, let's vamoose!" but Clark stops her from leaving, "Hold on Lois, I've just heard that there _was_ no bomb on that bus."

Lois rolls the eyes, thinking him foolish, as she inspects the overturned and heavily damaged bus before turning back to him, "That doesn't look like the engine overheating," she responds in her usual sarcastic way.

Clark shakes his head, "Look, we need to talk to somebody who was on the bus." He then stops for a moment, searching his mind for anything that might give him a lead and then he finds it, "Chloe called. She's helping a homeless girl who was involved in the explosion. Maybe you could go and talk to her, get some answers while I track down the others."

Lois instantly responds to his idea, "Thing is Smallville, I'm not good with the kids. Why don't you talk to orphan Annie and I'll search for the others."

Nevertheless before Clark can try to reason with Lois, she's off at the speed of light, leaving him to think of how to approach the orphan without scaring her off...

**The Talon, Kansas**

Chloe's working on something at the kitchen table when Bette brings a plate of food and places it beside her, coaxing her out from whatever she's doing, "Bette!" Chloe replies in surprise, "Thank you so much."

Feeling a little uneasy of being praised Bette wraps her arms round herself nervously, answering in a small voice, "It's just grilled cheese, no big. I thought with all this take-out you might want something home-cooked."

A faint knocking interrupts them before their attention's directly at the door as they watch Clark enter the apartment, wearing his plain clothes this time. Immediately Bette starts to back away, as though frightened, but Chloe places a hand on hers, "It's okay Bette, he's just a friend of mine, Clark. Don't worry about it," she then turns to him, "What's up?"

Bette takes a good look at the 6'3", brown-haired, brown-eyed young man before her and Chloe, remembering him from earlier on at the bus accident to be exact, "Oh yeah, I remember you," She replies with a point, "You helped me get off the bus."

"Yes, and I'm thankful that you're okay Bette," Clark replies with a cheery smile, "Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

Bette looks at Chloe and vice-versa before she nods, "Sure..."

"Did you see anything before the blast? Anything unusual? Anything strange?" Clark asks his questions, his eyes giving the impression as though he's trying to read her movements, seeing if she's hiding anything but alas he has no such power that would allow him to do that.

"Are you like a cop, or something?" Bette asks nervously, crossing her arms and stepping a little behind Chloe who steps towards him, "Clark, she's been through a lot today," she states before pulling him gently by the arm, away from Bette, so they can talk amongst themselves, "Now tell me, what is going on?"

"The police say that there is no evidence that there was a bomb on that bus. I thinking maybe someone with a meteor power may have somehow caused the blast," he guesses, seeing the look on Chloe's face as it seems obvious to him that she might believe him, judging by their past face-offs with "meteor freaks".

"What's a meteor power?" Bette asks out of the background, her arms now wrapping themselves around her chest, the confusion evident on her face.

Chloe looks up at Clark, who looks down at her, before she uses her clever brain to think of an answer capable for her to understand, "Err, sometimes people develop "special abilities"," she emphasizes on those last two words, "After being exposed to a certain type of meteor rock."

They can tell that Bette's trying to compute this newly-acquired knowledge, her eyebrows creasing and her mouth open ajar, before she remembers something, "Tommy."

Clark's face's immediately on hers as she utters those words so confidently, "Another street kid. He told me that he found this weird rock a couple days ago and now every time he gets angry, things "heat up"."

Chloe takes a gander at Clark and notices that he has the same look he always has when he's trying to figure out what to do next. Is this guy really dangerous? Or is he scared out of his mind?

"I thought he was just messing with me. We got into a fight today and he was being a jerk, so I ran onto the bus to get away from him," Bette explains, remembering how it all occurred earlier on that same day.

"Do you know where I can find him?" Clark rouses from his thinking and steps a little towards Bette, his face evident that he wants to find this kid before he wreaks anymore havoc.

"I know where he hangs, I think I can remember how to get there."

This time Chloe treads forward, "Wait Bette, this guy sounds dangerous. I don't think that you should go."

Bette hardens her stance at Chloe's request, "Well, I'll wait in the car," nodding with guarantee, "I can point him out to you."

Taking one last look at Chloe Clark corresponds with a nod, following Bette as they leave the apartment, a worried face appearing on Chloe's face as she can only imagine what this guy's capable of doing with his "special" powers.


	6. Clark's Discovery & His Talk w Lois

Author's Notes: Sorry I haven't featured Ollie in this episode until now but it's hard to write him in so I'm gonna write an entire chapter at the end entirely on him and Clark! Can't wait! I already have it in mind! }:-]**

* * *

**

**Unknown location somewhere in Metropolis**

Driving himself and Bette to Tommy's location in his red pick-up, he parks it across the street as she points him out from the gang of skateboarders and bikers performing tricks on all sorts of things in front of an abandoned warehouse, "He's right over there, the one sitting down."

Looking at where she's pointing Clark sees a young guy, probably the same age as Bette, wearing a black muscle shirt and gray long shorts, and quickly realizes that he was at the scene of the accident.

"I saw him earlier, he was running away from the bus," Clark replies, getting out of the pick-up and heading towards the gang, leaving Bette to watch him as he advances towards Tommy.

"Tommy!"

The teen turns to the direction of the voice and instantly pushes himself up onto his feet, holding onto his skateboard as though ready to escape on it. Clark spots this and raises a hand in a defensive gesture, "It's alright, I just want to talk to you for a minute."

Then Bette climbs out, closing the door behind her, and catching up to Clark, "Tommy, it's okay!" she responds in a sympathetic manner but as soon as he sees her, he throws his skateboard down and decides to make a dash for it down an alley beside the warehouse.

"Stay here," Clark instructs Bette as he follows him, making sure that he doesn't disappear from his sight. Tommy sprints into a dead-end, blocked by a wire-mesh fence with barrels of fuel scattered about the place. He tries to climb the wire fence but struggles as he drops back down and revolves round to face Clark who stands at the entrance of the alley.

"Stay back!" Tommy warns, his hand up out in front of him as though he's threatening Clark with his explosive meteor power. Bette emerges behind Clark with a worried look on her face, "It's going to be alright Tommy, I promise!" Yet her words don't seem to be soothing him, only making him madder.

"No! No! You're lying!"

Clark steps forward, in defensive mode if things get a little hairy, "Alright let's be calm! There's no reason for anyone to get hurt."

"I said get away from me!" He points to his pursuers.

"Bette, stay back. This might get a little dangerous," Clark informs, watching as Bette takes a few steps back who eyes Tommy while she does.

"How could you do this to me!" Tommy exclaims to Bette, his face red with anger, his hands behind him gripping the fence fiercely, "Just, just stay away!"

Without Clark knowing Bette's face hardens and her eyes glow a bright yellow before sending a bolt of explosive energy soaring towards the fuel tanks surrounding the hapless Tommy. Then soon explode once the beam hits and he's instantly fried as Clark steps in front of Bette to protect her from harm.

"Tommy!" She screams out from behind Clark.

As the flames die down a little Clark looks on in disbelief at what had just happened, trying to fathom it out while Bette stares in the same direction, an malicious smile appearing on her face…

**The Daily Planet, Metropolis**

"He was scared Lois. I don't think he was meant to hurt anybody, he just couldn't control his powers," Clark tries to reason but being the intrepid reporter that she is, she isn't buying it.

"He blew up a bus Clark, almost killed a lot of people. I'd say this was textbook karma," she nods, tapping her fingers upon her desk as she does.

Clark gives up in the end but finds that Lois has been recording their little discussion, "Thanks," she smiles but it's one of those "Gotcha" smiles that annoys Clark at times.

"Hey, you didn't tell me you were recording that," he informs with a little anger, pointing at the tape recorder in her hand.

She puts her hands up defensively, "Don't get your tights in a twist Smallville, I'll just refer to you as "Sources say". Besides, if I'm gonna right that Tommy was a human bomb I need scientific proof."

"We could check the autopsy report? See how much meteor rock was in his system," Clark insists but Lois stops him in his tracks, "The coroner won't release it if it's part of an ongoing investigation." She then swings back and forth on her chair before another devious smile appears on her lips, "But, I bet _we _could find a copy lying around the hospital." With that idea glued in her mind, Lois stands up from her chair and collects her bag before heading towards the stairs.

"Alright, fine but I'm assuming you mean "steal"?" Clark corrects following shortly behind her. She turns her head round just enough so she can see where she's going and him, "Rule No. 3: "Do whatever it takes to get the story". You really should be writing this down."

Using the banister for support Lois starts to ascend the stairs , dodging people as they pass by, "Lois, you've got to be careful. There are lines that shouldn't be crossed."

"The only line I'm worried about is the by-line and so should you Clark, we're in this together."

Her answer stuns Clark a bit, his eyebrows creasing into a questioning look, "You want to share a by-line with me?"

"Oh god no but I got you the obit."

"Tommy's obituary?" Clark questions again, that look still not phasing from his face.

"Absolutely, you helped break the story so you get to commemorate the kid in 10 lines or less." Lois informs, that smile still plastered on her face.

Clark lets out a deep sigh, pondering whether this is a good thing or a bad thing before Lois speaks up again, "Don't be so squeamish, most of us started writing for less than that. You know there was a time where I would've killed for a obit." She then steps down towards Clark and prods him in the shoulder with her finger before heading back up the stairs, "Are ya coming?"

The inexperienced reporter lets out another sigh before his cell-phone breaks the awkward silence, taking it out of his pocket and flicking it up to see who it is. He lets out a comforting huff when he sees a picture of Ollie's stunning smile on the screen and immediately answers it, sighing as he does, "Hey Ollie, what's up?"

"_What's the matter, babe?_" He asks, sensing the "gloom" in the tone of his voice,"_Is the sexy, new reporter, who I'm proud to say I'm madly in love with, having trouble on his first day?_" Ollie teases, his soft laughing not helping Clark's current situation.

"Haven't you heard or seen it on the news, Ollie? A bus exploded right outside the Daily Planet just as I got in, luckily there were no casualties, just several wounded and most a little shook up."

Ollie's cheery tune suddenly changes after hearing that, sitting upright in his chair behind his desk at Queen Industries, "_Oh, I'm sorry Clark, I haven't had chance to catch up on the news yet. Have you found out who or what caused it?_"

"Well, after a little investigating, it was a street-kid named Tommy who was having "difficulties" controlling his meteor power he acquired from the last meteor shower. I'm just off to the hospital with Lois to do a little more "investigating", if you catch my drift."

"_Lois, huh? I'm not surprised. You two always had that uncanny ability to get yourselves into a whole lot of trouble, need any assistance_?" Ollie asks optimistically, swinging left and right on his rotating chair.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Clark huffs, "And no we won't be needing any _assistance_, thank you."

"_Alright, take a chill pill there Clark before you take someone out with that heat vision of yours. I was only asking_," Ollie defends himself, secretly wanting to tag along instead of being in these boring meetings.

"Clark? Are you coming or what?" Lois calls, popping her head around the corner before disappearing.

"Look Ollie, I've gotta go. Lois' calling."

"_Well don't keep her waiting. I know what she's like when she has to wait, believe me_."

"Tell me about it. Well I'd best be off, I guess I'll see you later then?" He asks, even though he already knows he will.

"_7 o'clock on the dot_."

"Great. Bye…I love you."

"_Love you too Clark_."

Clark flicks his cell shut before brushing past the hordes of reporters in his bid to catch up with Lois, which is like Wile E. Coyote trying to catch Road Runner without using his super-speed.


	7. C & L Investigate! 2 & Chloe's Crisis!

**Luthor Mansion, Kansas**

An embracing, warm fire accompanies Tess' in Lex's office, who's sitting comfortably on the sofa with a glass of wine at her side, eyeing Bette San Souci's file that's laid on her lap. She's quite enjoying the tranquillity of the moment when she's interrupted by someone opening the door and entering the room.

"Did you find her?" Tess asks her visitor, not taking her eyes off the file and with a sense of frustration in her voice.

"She's gone off the grid again," the man replies, standing with his hands behind his back.

"Well, don't come back until you do," she replies, still not looking away from her reading. There's an awkward silence, causing Tess to finally look away from the report and stare up into the man's piercing eyes, her eyebrows rising, "Is there something else?"

"The girl's dangerous," he responds matter-of-factly, "We tried to approach her on the bus and she blew it up just by touching it," he takes in a deep breath before continuing, "Mr. Luthor would have had us terminate the problem on site."

A little chagrined at his back-talk Tess shuts the folder and places it on her lap, "I'm your boss now and since we've never worked together, I can't trust that you'll see this through to my satisfaction. Bring her to me. I shall handle her." She leans forward a little, "End of story." She then returns to her reading as though he's not even there.

The man stands there for a second, mentally cursing at her, before nodding and then leaves her to her tranquillity. Tess then looks up when he's gone, wondering about his loyalty to her.

**Metropolis General Hospital**

Through the yellow double doors, a bunch of flowers appear and holding them is none other than Lois Lane with Clark following behind as they sneak to the records room.

"Lois, you can't just walk in and steal the file. It's a crime, you'll go to prison," Clark points out but doesn't stop her from her mission.

"I've got a plan Clark," she then shoves the flowers in his face which he takes reluctantly.

"Well, do you have to share it? I'm having doubts," he wavers, taking a moment to gaze at the flowers which make him smile, thinking about his "date" with Ollie later tonight.

Lois spins on her heels and reaches into her handbag, "When in doubt, charge it." She then shows him her purses and fishes through it for a particular card, "City Hall…13th Precinct…15th Precinct." She doesn't notice Clark's bewildering look as he wonders how she got so many cards. Finally she fishes out the one she's looking for, "Ah ha! Metropolis General." She then slides it through the key-card slot, both hearing it beep signalling that it's worked.

"If only I could get mileage points on this things, I'd see the world."

Clark shows off a half-smile at her remark before she disappears into the office, "Cover for me Smallville."

Sighing at what's he doing here and still holding those flowers, he doesn't notice that Davis, that paramedic who has a certain crush on him, is coming down the corridor reading his reports of the day. They nearly collide as Clark leaves the small injunction in the corridor, the flowers nearly in Davis' face.

"Whoa, the flowers are nice but I prefer roses," Davis grins as he notices Clark blushing a little, "You know the patients are on an entirely different floor."

"Yeah, I thought I got off the elevator a little early," Clark fibs but suddenly realizes who he's talking to, "Wait. You're one of the rescuers from the bus incident."

"I thought I recognised you. You know for a guy without a uniform, you helped a lot of people."

Clark can't help but blush again as he feels the heat radiating off his cheeks, "Oh, I didn't do anything," he's quick to react, "I mean, you're the real hero."

Now it's Davis' turn to blush a little as Clark continues to praise him, "You help a lot of people."

Clark then holds out his free hand, "I'm Clark Kent," in which Davis shakes almost instantly, "Davis Bloome. I've met your fiancée. Congratulations Clark, she's a real catch." Davis then reveals his dimpled smile that causes something to tingle inside of Clark, his heart beating a little faster than usual.

Yet Davis' congratulations causes Clark's eyebrows to crease and wonders what he's talking about, _She? Fiancé? Am I missing something here?_

"I'm getting married?"

"Well, I thought…I saw you and Chloe together and you seemed really close and I saw the ring on her finger, assuming that you two were engaged," Davis says in one breath before taking another.

"Chloe's engaged?"

_I thought she bought that ring for herself. I had no idea that it's her engagement ring._

And all Davis can think of is _Oh crap_ as his heart suddenly drops from his chest, watching Clark's smile transform into a small frown, obviously not knowing it from Chloe herself. He wants so badly to erase the last minute or two so that handsome smile can return but knows full well that that isn't possible.

"Oh man, this is awkward. Clark, I'm really sorry…I just assumed that's what your relationship was. Look, can you do me a favour?" Davis apologizes trying not to blush but can't seem to help it.

For some unknown reason Clark'll do anything for that dimpled smile, "Please don't tell Chloe I mentioned anything," and with that Davis pats him on the shoulder before disappearing, leaving Clark to dwindle on the news he accidentally received.

"What would be my source?"

**The Talon, Kansas**

"Hey Bette," Chloe calls as she enters her apartment with an envelope in hand, "Davis, the paramedic we met on the street, came by with the paperwork. His friend wants to meet you," but instead of an enthusiastic smile thanking her, she's instead welcomed by the anxious sight of Bette packing her things.

"Change of plan Chloe. I'm leaving Metropolis," Bette announces as she shoves her clothes into her bag.

Puzzling at what's going on with Bette Chloe steps a little closer, "Well don't you think you should read this first? I mean, this place sounds really great," the concern in her voice clearly evident, a reassuring smile on her face.

Bette ties up one of her duffle bags, "Maybe it is but the city's gone sour, like way past its shelf life." She then hooks it over her shoulder before brushing past Chloe, "I've gotta go."

Following close behind her Chloe attempts to change her mind about her decision, "Look, I know what happened to Tommy was horrible, but running away is never the answer." She grabs Bette's arm, turning her around so she's facing her. To see that what she's trying to say to her is right, "Besides, it's not safe for you out there by yourself," Chloe ensures, shaking her head.

Shrugging her arm away from Chloe's loose grip she looks at her mercifully, "Do you think the streets are dangerous? Try a locked door with someone else holding the key…no thanks." She takes a step back to turn away but Chloe turns her back again.

"They're not going to lock you in," that reassuring smile plastering Chloe's lips again, "Look, I tell you what I'll call them for you."

"Chloe stop. I don't need a den mother and I won't go see those people!" Bette answers through clenched teeth.

"Then they'll come here and see you," but Bette interjects in a stern voice, "Chloe, you're not listening to me!"

"I'm just trying to help you Bette." Chloe states as she spins around and steps towards the phone but Bette's anger consumes her, using her explosive powers to blow it to smithereens.

Chloe instantly flinches with her arms out in a protective posture, before putting them back down and staring in shock, her mouth agape at the exploded phone now simmering in a little fire. She then slowly turns her head back to Bette, her brain starting to fathom out the real truth about her. Bette looks on with anxiety, "I wish you didn't make me do that," her eyes glowing yellow.

All Chloe can do is look on, secretly wishing for either Clark to make one of his daring rescues or if that fails, a miracle…

**Metropolis General Hospital**

Still holding the flowers but instead of thinking about tonight with Ollie, Clark's now pondering about Chloe's engagement and why she didn't tell him. I mean they've been best friends since forever. Why would she keep something like this from him? Yet his thoughts are interrupted by the return of one Lois Lane, who's found what she's been looking for but her face determines that it's not good, "There's nothing in here that says anything about a meteor infection."

"Here, let me take a look," Clark asks, passing the flowers back to Lois as she passes him Tommy's autopsy report.

"Knock yourself out."

"I'm not sure we're on the right track, Lois. Tommy's death seems suspicious." They both then turn the corner en route to the elevator.

"Well course it's suspicious, the guy blew himself up by rubbing his hands together or wrinkling his nose or whatever he did…" She replies in her own sarcastic manner.

Clark stops in his tracks and spins to face her, causing her to stop as well, "They didn't find any meteor rock in his system but they did find metal shrapnel from the barrels." He then closes the report as they carry on walking down the corridor. "Lois, if Tommy's responsible for the blast the barrels would've blown away from him, not into him right?" He deduces waving the report around.

"Don't clear his name yet, Sherlock. That kid was dangerous, a real livewire, check his rap sheet at the back."

"Armed robbery, D&E and car-jacking."

"Basically that little firecracker was a real menace in Metropolis."

"But there's no mention of any explosives in these crimes, Lois. So, if you were a criminal with these abilities, wouldn't you use them?" He asks as they push through a set of yellow double doors which leads to the elevators.

They both stop, Lois trying to deduce what Clark's saying, "So if Tommy didn't kill himself, then who did?"

Then a thought enters Clark's mind, "Bette said that Tommy blew up the bus," his eyes widen when he realizes the truth, "but she was there for both of the blasts."

Lois stares up at him, her face also full of shock, "Oh my god…my cousin's babysitting Psycho Spice," before she turns round and presses the button on the elevator to go down. At that precise moment Clark uses his super-speed to hightail it out of there to Chloe's aid before Lois spins back round, "Clark, what if…?" She finds herself on her own in the lonely corridor, "Oh, come on…"


	8. Bette Defeated & Talk Amongst a Friend

**The Talon, Kansas**

Meanwhile, as Clark super-speeds his way to saving Chloe, she's trying to talk her way out of being barbequed herself, "Believe me Bette, I understand what you're going through. It can be difficult to control your powers when you're angry or upset, like on the bus or like with Tommy."

"Those weren't accidents," Bette bursts out, "I knew what I was doing! There are some bad people chasing me. They spotted me on the bus. I had to fight back," she reassures herself, thinking as though it was the right thing to do.

"So you set up Tommy to take the blame?" Chloe questioned, seeing that Bette's trying to answer but nothing comes out, "Bette, you killed him."

"He helped them find me," Bette finally answers, turning away for a second before turning back, "Three years ago, some corporate types locked me in their private prison. It was a nightmare, they ran tests on me everyday," she explains, her voice breaking as she fights away the tears that are forming but are not falling, "Last week something happened, and we were all let go."

Chloe's face stiffens, realizing that that was when Clark and the Justice League rescued her from the facility back in Black Creek, Montana.

"They tagged us before we were let out. I ran before they could do that to me."

"This place, were there lot's of people there with powers?" Chloe asks, her eyes not leaving Bette's.

"Yes. And I told Tommy all about it. And you know what he did? He sold me out! He let them straight to me. So he got what he deserved," Bette declares with a nod. She then turns to leave, her hand near enough on the doorknob when Chloe calls out, "The prison was in Montana, wasn't it? Black Creek?"

Bette spins back, her eyes wide with shock at what Chloe's just said, "How do you know that?" Her hand's pulling open the door but Chloe rushes to close it, blocking herself in front of it as Bette backs away, "Because I was there." Chloe crosses her arms over her chest, "I have a meteor power too. I can heal people and I know how awful it was there."

"Then you know I did what I had to do to get away from there. They had me backed into a corner."

Chloe can see where she's going with this but she knows that it's not right, shaking her head, "No matter what they did to you Bette, you don't kill people."

"Well sometimes, I don't have a choice!" Bette retorts, getting a little anxious, "I'm sorry Chloe, I can't risk you turning on me too."

Grasping the obvious fact that Bette's about to kill her, Chloe pulls open the door and makes a run for the stairs, with Bette close behind her. Halfway down the stairs she recalls Bette shouting, "Goodbye Chloe," before she trips over her high heels and spins in the air. In the meantime Bette fires a bolt of explosive energy from her eyes and is zooming in on Chloe.

Just in the nick of time Clark enters the Talon, watching the scene unfold before super-speeding to Chloe's rescue. Whilst still in mid-air Clark catches Chloe in his arms before shielding her from the explosive energy, which deflects off his back and hits Bette instead, sending her flying against the wall. After making sure that Chloe's alright she nods in Bette's direction and Clark turns to see her crawling away from him, fear evident in her eyes.

"Stay away from me! I'll hurt you!" Bette warns, seeing as Clark's edging himself closer to her, his hands surrendering out in front of him.

"No, no you won't," he reassures, still edging towards her.

"You're…you're not afraid of me?"

"No. I just want to help you," Clark tells her, a small smile on his face hoping that it reassures her that he's telling the truth.

"Why?" She asked shaking her head, "After everything I've done, why would you want to help a monster like me?"

"You are not a monster. You've just been lead down the wrong path."

Bette struggles to find her voice, what to say but manages to with a breath, "What if people find out about me and become afraid and try to hurt me?" She then cowers with her head down low. She then looks back up, a tear running down her soft cheek, "Then I'd have to lie, have to hide who I really am."

Listening to Bette's word Chloe's heart sinks, realizing that she speaks the truth and that everyday that's what she and Clark are doing to everyone they truly love and care about.

Clark shakes his head and reaches out his hand, "Well, you won't have to anymore. Not from me."

Bette eventually takes his hand as he helps her to her feet, looking at him as though trying to believe what he's saying is true.

"We all have something we think we need to hide. It's hard but it does get better."

For what seems like hours Bette just stares into Clark's hazel eyes, the feeling of uneasiness slowly slipping away as she just gazes at those chocolate orbs, memorised at what he's saying.

**Later on at The Talon**

As the police arrive and take Bette away in their cruiser Chloe stands at her window, arms crossed, watching as they drive away into the distance. Clark's voice suddenly disrupts her thinking.

"It's a good thing you called Lois and told her you were okay." He stops at the side of the sofa, "She was about to call the National Guard."

Chloe slowly spins on her heels, her face full of worry, "Bette almost killed me Clark." She then starts to cleaning up all the empty pizza boxes and plastic cups off the table.

"Chloe, you had no idea that she was dangerous. Her power was hidden. Some kind of high frequency energy blast, she fooled everyone."

"Because she didn't trust anyone," she passes Clark on her way to the bin, "I mean I was only in that cell for a few weeks but I can't even imagine what it's like to be in there for 3 years." Chloe then stops, putting the rubbish on the kitchen island and holding onto the back of the chair, trying to keep herself together.

"Well, let's hope she gets the help she needs at Belle Reeve."

"Yeah I seriously think that locking her away in another cell is going to do her any good," Chloe retorts in her sarcastic manner before finally shoving the rubbish in the bin.

"Do you think if you'd known her sooner, you could've helped with dealing with her powers?" Clark asks with a creased brow. "Chloe, the ones who need you help the most are the ones that you push further away."

"Which is why someone should be talking to them from day one," Chloe replies a little frustrated before stopping to glance at her hand, realizing that she's missing her engagement ring that Jimmy gave her.

Reaching into his chest pocket Clark fishes it out and offers it out, "Looking for this?"

Chloe's head spins round and slowly steps towards it, taking it from him when he offers it to her, "I found it downstairs. It must've fell off when you were running away from Bette."

Already knowing the answer Clark smiles and shrugs, "Is there anything you want to tell me?"

"I was…" Chloe starts but finds it a little awkward to explain, "…on my way over to tell you this morning but…" The awkwardness in her face drains away and is replaced with a large smile, "How did you find out? Did Jimmy call you?"

"It's rule no…11: "Always protect your source"."

Chloe lets out an awkward gasp, still trying to smile through it, "But I would like the whole story," Clark beckons with one of his cute smiles. He looks down at the ring she's still holding in her hand, "How long have you been engaged?"

"A week," Chloe replies but it's accompanied by a weak smile, "I said yes the day I came back from Montana."

"You could've called, anytime," Clark reminds her without a hint of anger in his soft voice.

"We've been friends for such a long time," Chloe mentions with that smile of hers but Clark's quick to answer, "We're more than just friends Chloe."

Chloe's smile disappears, now vacant, staring down at the floor, "When Jimmy and I get married, things will probably change," she then stares back up at Clark, "Between us, I mean." But then her smile returns, her real smile this time, "And I don't think I could handle that just yet. Are you?"

Clark stares for a moment, thinking up what to say, before stepping up to her and placing his arms on her shoulders, "I know that your happiness is one of the most important things in the world to me. And you and Jimmy will have a wonderful life together." He then slowly embraces her, his words whispering softly into her ear, "Don't worry about anything else."


	9. Bette's Visitor & Lois' Words of Support

**Author's Note:** Don't worry all you Clark/Ollie fans, the next chapter will be all about them and their date! I'm not quite sure yet but the chapter might be rated **M** for **strong sexual content**, I'll just have to wait and see where it goes in my head. It shall be updated sooner than usual I promise! Fingers crossed!**

* * *

**

**Local Police Station, Kansas**

As a lorry parks itself outside a woman wearing a tanned jacket, a blouse, a skirt and high heels, mysteriously walks past it and enters the premises, on her way to an certain jail cell that's holding a girl with "particular interests". A few moments later a guard escorts her to the cell, opening it up and allowing her to enter. Stepping up to the barred window that looks into the cell, Tess smiles at the prisoner inside with her knees up to her chest and arms wrapping round them, "Hello Bette."

Bette looks through strands of her hair that have fallen over her face and immediately sits up, "You! You should've died on that bus!"

She smirks, "The last time we met things did get a little "fiery". Lucky for me I ducked." She then takes the time to inspect the room Bette's withheld in, "So I hear they're taking you to Belle Reeve. I'm sure after a few years of good behaviour they'll let you see the sun again…or you could come with me."

"I'd rather be a prisoner there then your little lab-rat in Montana," Bette retorts softly, her voice a little croaky, "Go bother someone else."

Tess, without warning, turns to face the door, opens it and lets herself in. Bette edges herself closer to the wall as Tess closes it behind her.

"I didn't build that place Bette and after I heard all the terrible things that was happening there, I closed it down. I tried to tell you."

"Well then, if you've shut down the thunder-dome, why are you still coming after me?"

Stepping closer to her she answers Bette's question with confidence in her voice, "Because you're a very _powerful_ person." She then takes a seat opposite Bette, "And I think it's about time the world started treating you accordingly, don't you?"

Bette brushes the strands away from her face and licks her dry lips, "I'm listening."

"I want to introduce you to some people…like yourself. A sort of team if you will," Tess looks into Bette's eyes with that icy stare that could freeze the very Sun in its place, "But only if you want."

"A team?" Bette huffs, rolling her eyes, "Lady, have you read my file, I don't play well with others."

"I think once you've met everyone, you may finally feel that you fit in." Tess watches as Bette's tension eases as she continues, "I remember what it was like to be your age…alone…angry…trapped. The injustice in it all. I can help, Bette," she bolsters, waiting for an answer.

"Seems like it's only good because it's like, look what happened to me on the bus. Why scout out somebody when they could choke on their own smoke?"

Tess reaches out to brush a loose strand away from Bette's face but she flinches back, "Don't be so hard on yourself. We'll make a hero out of you yet." That smirk returns to her face, as though she's hiding something behind it.

**The Daily Planet, Metropolis**

Lois strolls through the basement with a paper in her hand and smiles at it before seeing Clark walking down the flight of stairs, wearing a fitting suit, "Looking good there Smallville. The clothes help the man who helped me get the front page." She passes the paper over to him in which he reads. Clark doesn't say anything as Lois notices quickly, "Wow, don't hold back the journalistic praises."

They both walk to their desk, the paper still in Clark's hand, "I'm glad you got your story Lois but it took more turns than I would've liked," he waves the paper in her face.

"So did you Houdini," she retorts, snatching the paper away, "You were there one minute and gone the next. We were standing right next to an elevator. I don't know why you had to take the stairs?"

"Well I'm sorry that you can't keep up," he says a little louder than intended, sitting down on his chair as she parks herself on his desk, one leg over the other.

"Important thing is that Chloe figured it out on her own and she's okay."

Lois sighs and tilts her head to the side, "Yeah, tell me about it. If she didn't have defused "Little Miss Landmine", we'd be fitting her into a coffin instead of a wedding dress."

Clark's ears perk up, "When did you hear about the wedding?" A little smile forming on his lips.

"She just called. I can't believe that my cousin's getting married to Jimmy Olsen," Lois looks at Clark with an "Ol' Dear" look on her face.

Clark leans back on his chair, the smile still on his face, "They're in love Lois, you of all people should be happy for them."

Lois lets out a sarcastic laugh, "Yeah, you wouldn't be saying that if you weren't dating one of the richest guys on the planet." She then leans back and reaches for something on her desk before passing to him, "Anyway, at least some of us have work. Here, I finished proofing the obit."

On the paper is Clark's obit of Tommy's untimely death which is perhaps no more than 150 words long with circles and underlining written in red.

"Wow Lois, don't hold anything back."

"They're not words of discouragement, they're words of encouragement. You've got talent Smallville."

If Clark's drinking coffee he would've choked on it by what Lois has just said, "What?"

Lois then rolls her eyes, "Like when I first started out at "The Inquisitor", all I cared about was getting the best stories on the front page."

"Sounds like a dream come true."

Lois shrugs a shoulder, "Sure, but sitting here now with you I think I'm more proud that we uncovered the truth than I am having a headline," she says with a laugh.

Clark stares up at her and probably for the first time that she's truly changed in the last few years and starts to wonder what other misadventures they'll get up to working together. Lois can see that he's thinking about what she said and smiles at him with a nod, "Thank you, for helping me break the story Clark."

"Keep up the good work, you have a long career ahead of you at the Daily Planet," she then winks at him before retreating to her desk opposite his.

As she starts to tap away at her keyboard, she stops and looks over to Clark, "Before I start, can I ask? What's Ollie got cooking up for you tonight? Anything special?"

"You know Ollie, always full of surprises," Clark smiles before reverting back to his computer, a smile on his face at the thought of what's going to happen tonight.

"Well, you'll be telling me all about it come Monday."

"Oh I am, am I?" Clark leans to the side to stare at Lois, his eyebrows creasing.

"Of course. Mondays are always a drag and you talking about your _special _night will definitely lighten up the mood," she then lifts up her hands in a "stop right there" gesture, "but leave out the sex part. That I can do without."

Clark has to laugh at Lois' interest in his relationship with the CEO of Queen Industries and jokes to himself that she really needs to get herself a boyfriend. Then they'd both have something to talk about at work rather than having him do all the talking about the stunning blonde who literally takes his breath away.


	10. A Night They'll Never Forget!

**Author's Note:** This is the last chapter of this episode and Episode 3 will be joining shortly!

Like I promised, this chapter's all about Clark & Ollie so enjoy plenty of M/M action! It's rated **M** for **strong, sexual content**!

* * *

**Queen Tower, Metropolis**

Stepping into the elevator with ten minutes to spare Clark doesn't want to be late for their "date" tonight and ponders to himself about what they'll get up to. Since he's been back they haven't really had the time for each other, what with Ollie needed back in Star City for a couple days and Clark with his new job, but tonight's their night where they can just forget about all that and concentrate only on themselves. Not really knowing what to wear in a situation like this Clark just slipped on what came to him naturally, gulping down a lump in his throat at the sudden thought that Ollie might have planned for them to dine at one of those expensive restaurants he goes to for his business dinners and he's _so_ underdressed for that. As the elevator dings to notify him that they've reached Ollie's penthouse apartment Clark pulls open the doors and steps into the main room, marvelling at the many candles that lit it with their brilliance. The curtains over the glass doors that lead onto the balcony are closed and there's soft music playing the background. As he walks further in his nose instantly smells what appears to be Ollie's cooking in the oven.

A smile emerges on Clark's face, _I didn't know Ollie could cook? But whatever it is it sure smells good_. Something then catches his eye sitting atop the glass table that resides in front of the three-piece suite, he ambles his way over to it, leaning over and picking it up to take a closer look at it. It's a picture of himself and Ollie enjoying a gorgeous day out in Star City, wearing nothing but swim-shorts as they walked along the sun-kissed beach, the sea evident in the background. On their faces they wore their biggest smiles and they both had an arm round each other's shoulder. _We both couldn't have been more happier that day. I never wanted it to end but it eventually did as this was taken before we "broke up" and he left with his "Justice League" to take down all of Lex's 33.1 facilities across the globe._ _But that's all in the past and I've heard countless times that it's bad to dwell on it_, he tells himself before placing it back in its original place, suddenly turning swiftly to the sound of the most handsomest voice that practically sings in his ears.

"I love that picture too. It brings out your eyes perfectly and I clearly have the nicest smile," Ollie states, Clark seeing that he's wearing a rather expensive-looking green silky buttoned shirt with his favourite Levi denim jeans and beige-coloured flats.

"Wow! Ollie you look…fantastic!" Clark thanked God in his head that they weren't going out to a fancy restaurant tonight.

"So do you Clark. I never thought I'd get use to seeing you in blue and red," he then shows off that adorably handsome smile, "Come, sit. Dinner will be ready in a minute or two," Ollie gestures to an empty seat next to the dining table that's decorated with candlesticks and small flowers before returning to the kitchen.

As Clark makes himself comfortable he watches as Ollie prepares the meal, fully concentrating on what he's doing and obviously loves it with an intense passion. The different smells of food invades his nostrils; the beef and the potatoes roasting nicely in the oven while the vegetables defrost in the steamer, Clark couldn't bare it any longer but is thankful when Ollie tells him that it's ready. Applying the adequately-cooked food onto their plates Ollie places one in front of Clark and the other in front of where he's sitting, clearly opposite, as he goes back to pick out two glasses from the cabinet and a bottle of nicely-chilled champagne that's been sitting in ice.

With Ollie popping the cork and pouring some into Clark's glass, the brunette stares up to the blonde stunner and smiles cheekily, "What's the occasion Ollie?"

After pouring it in both their glasses Ollie places the bottle back in the ice and makes his way over to Clark, holding his cheek with one hand, capturing his lips with his own, both clearly missing this since Ollie left for Star City.

"No occasion. I've just really missed you, that's all." Ollie smiled before sitting down in his seat, picking up his knife and fork ready to eat the stupendous dinner he'd just cooked.

"I bet not as much as I have. You wouldn't believe how much I wanted to see you after a day working with Lois," he smiles, shoving a cut piece of beef into his mouth.

Ollie smiles back, "I can only imagine."

Later, after devouring their dinner which Clark criticized as 'extremely delicious but still can't beat his Mom's' and a naughty pudding of chocolate torté with whipped cream, the two lovers are slumping on the sofa, Ollie lying in between Clark's legs with his back to him and Clark's arms wrapping nicely around his waist, watching something vaguely interesting on the HD T.V. Ollie smiles blissfully feeling Clark's heart beat gently against his back, his own beating in time with it and feels as though they're finally one…

"Ollie?" Clark rouses Ollie's attention as quietly as he can, not wanting to wake him if he's asleep.

"Yes Clark?" Ollie purrs, his attention still on the T.V which has two men, who are obviously in a relationship, fighting verbally about their lack of sex because one of them fears that he might infect the other with H.I.V.

"I'm ready," he replies simply, this causing Ollie to shift his attention away from the T.V and into the eyes of his lover's.

"What?"

"I'm ready to take this relationship to the next step. You've been _really _patient with me and I love you for that. Besides, I've had plenty of time to think about it and I have. I want to make love to you and you make love to me."

Ollie doesn't want to admit it but he feels like he's about to cry. When they went out with each other the first time before he left with the Justice League and Clark told him about his origins, he was hesitant about having sex with Ollie because of his fear that his super-powers might seriously injure or possibly _kill_ him if he wasn't careful. Yet now Clark seems to have grown with his powers and has also gained a lot of control since then, feeling now is the time that they can now finally join as one.

"Are you sure Clark? I mean I can wait a little longer if you're not," Ollie begins to say but Clark interrupts by pressing his forefinger against his soft lips, "You've waited long enough and it's not fair on you either. Come on, let's take this into the bedroom," and with that Clark reaches over for the remote, switches off the T.V before taking Ollie's hand and leading him to _their_ bedroom.

Once Clark's lead Ollie to the foot of the bed he turns and latches his lips against the blonde's, a fury of lips and tongues, their arms wrapping around each other as though trying to form into one. Their tongues fight for dominance for a short while until Clark eventually allows the blonde to enter, allowing him full access to roam his mouth, wanting to know every nook and cranny, so to speak. Soon finding the need for air they pull away, pulling their shirts over their heads before latching their lips together again. Their hands roam freely over their chiselled upper bodies, feeling every toned muscle, their hard nipples standing to attention as they continued their onslaught on each other's lips. Continuing the onslaught Ollie gently manoeuvres Clark to the bed and pushes him onto it, lying him onto his back.

"You stay right there," Ollie instructs him with that handsome smile, a smile Clark can't help but obey to no matter what, before taking one last kiss on those luscious lips, then lightly kisses his way down to his jaw. Licking up Clark's neck Ollie sucks on his Adam's Apple that bounces up and down at the sensation Ollie's giving it. The brunette below him arches his head back for better access before Ollie continues his journey downwards, next caressing his collarbone with his slick tongue whilst massaging both nipples with both thumbs. Clark lets out a purr deep within his throat, making Ollie smile up at the fact that his caressing can do that to him.

Lowering himself further down Clark's slick, muscular torso after abusing his nipples with both his lips and tongue Ollie sticks his tongue in and around his belly-button, his hands lightly tugging Clark's jean waistband. The brunette stares down to see the blonde stunner unzip his jeans while his tongue dances around his hip-bones and his stomach. Once they're off Ollie slings them somewhere in the room, not caring where, before returning to his kissing. Feeling Clark's hardening erection through his boxers on his bare chest Ollie leans up and smiles cheekily, giving his lover a quick wink before sliding them down his powerful legs, seeing the smile literally light up the brunette's face. Kneeling down between Clark's legs Ollie grabs hold of the hardened flesh at its base before leaning down and teases the head with his tongue, loving the sharp gasps that are coming out of his lover's mouth.

"Ollie," Clark moans but can't seem to find the words, his thoughts are on Ollie playing around with his cock with his tongue.

"What Clark? What do you want? Want me to take you in my mouth? Show you what pure ecstasy is?"

Clark moans and nods, not able to form words as Ollie takes one look at the large member before taking it all into his mouth in one go. Reaching down to the base Ollie hollows out his cheeks, causing suction as he sucks back up to the top, licking the large vein with his tongue and then taking it into his mouth again. Using Clark's thighs for stability Ollie deep-throats, waiting a few seconds with the head literally touching the back of his throat before slurping it back out to gather his breath. He then continues to suck Clark's cock, his head moving up and down in a reasonable rhythm as all Clark can do in this case's lick and bite his lips and hope he doesn't cum before the big finale.

Feeling that Clark's about to climax right then and there, Ollie slips it out of his mouth, swallowing what pre-cum had entered his mouth and wiping away the rest with the back of his hand that had managed to get on his lips. He climbs over Clark and leans in for a kiss, Clark tasting himself as well as Ollie in his mouth, the sensation beyond euphoria. Gently flipping him over so Clark's now on top, he snatches another kiss before repeating what Ollie did to him just seconds ago. After perking Ollie's nipples with his lips and tongue Clark leans back, taking off Ollie's jeans and boxers so fast he look like he didn't even move. Standing tall Ollie's erection's seeps pre-cum and before long it's in Clark's hot mouth, wanting to taste Ollie how he tasted him. The blonde stunner grips the headboard, afraid he might break it as Clark slicks his member sends unbelievable sensations up his entire body, finally exploding in his brain.

Not wanting Ollie to climax either Clark takes the hard flesh from out his mouth and places two fingers inside his mouth, coating them in his saliva before gently teasing Ollie's entrance with them. Ollie's face creases as the fingers gently prod his prostate, the feeling being too much for it as he's afraid that he might not be able to handle it much longer.

"Clark…need you, now," Ollie insists, Clark getting the message as he wraps the blonde's legs round his waist and ever so slowly teases the tight hole with the head of his cock. As it gradually enters Ollie can feel his muscles tightening around it, willing himself to relax a bit so it can take all of it. Once it's all in Clark holds onto Ollie's legs and starts to thrust, leisurely at first so as not to hurt his lover.

As the pace hastens Ollie fists his own cock and starts jerking it in the rhythm of the thrusts, moaning in sheer pleasure and enjoying the view of Clark's sweating, muscular body pumping on top of his. The pressure's getting too much, both feeling the need to climax and as if by sheer telepathic thought, they both climaxed together, thick streams of cum splattering on Ollie's chest and inside his hole. Clark, for someone with superhuman stamina, collapses on Ollie, panting as though he's just ran a marathon, their hearts beating to a similar rhythm.

Lifting his head up Clark's looks down at Ollie's emerald eyes and smiles, "I love you Ollie."

Ollie returns the smile, leaning up and kissing Clark's lips, "I know, which is why I love you too Clark. More than you could ever imagine."

Rolling himself over and sliding in next to him Clark rests his head on Ollie's shoulder, his arm wrapping round his chest and feeling the gentle beating of his heart.

"Goodnight Ollie."

"'Night Clark."

Clark falls asleep loving the fact that when he wakes up in the morning he won't need to get out of bed, being the weekend, and just enjoy the view of his lover sound asleep in his arms.


End file.
